


When You Need Me

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sex Talk, Teenagers, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Owen's life with a teenage TK. From safe sex talks to coming out and how Owen handles it.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little plot bunny that started on the Tarlos discord (with the pride fic plot) and grew into this. Hope you all enjoy it.

Owen knew he hadn't been the best father to TK when he was growing up. He chose his team over his family after 9/11. He had chosen to work longer shifts after the devastation that took place in New York than be with his family. He had lost a part of his team and when they asked him to rebuild he couldn’t say no.

His son grew up and his wife had left. When TK was starting high school he asked to live with Owen. Owen couldn’t say no to his only child. He had missed the last few years of the boy’s life as he rebuilt his team, his other family. Now that TK was older and didn’t need someone at home all the time Owen felt he could handle the boy living with him. 

TK was older, moodier, than Owen remembers. Sure they saw each other on the weekends the court had given to Owen, but even then it was to play catch up and to figure out what TK was into that week rather than parenting.

Now that TK was fourteen and entering a new chapter in his life Owen felt it was time to step up and be the father he should’ve been the whole time. He wanted to make sure TK was prepared for all things that could happen in high school. From girls and sex to peer pressure and drugs and alcohol abuse.

Owen knew what it was like. His father barely gave him a sex talk when he was TK’s age, so he made sure he was prepared. He read up, made sure to have age appropriate material ready. 

The talk was hard and embarrassing with TK swearing up and down he knows what to do. To make sure he knows that if a girl doesn’t want to have sex to not force her or force himself on her. He knows that drugs and alcohol make it harder for someone to consent and to not use it as an excuse. His mother is a lawyer, he’s heard it all. 

Owen makes sure he knows how to use a condom, where to get them, and if he needs to get tested where to go and what to ask. TK is red from embarrassment by the end. He goes to his room and shuts the door behind him and doesn’t come out until dinner.

Three years later Owen is home while TK is at school and putting away TK’s clothes when he sees something in the back of TK’s sock drawer. He knows he shouldn’t be snooping; all the parenting books say you should let your child have privacy but it’s sticking out. He moves the socks away and sees it’s a magazine. He pulls it out and on the cover is a man, undressed and covering his lower half with his hand.

It doesn’t take Owen long to understand what kind of magazine this is. It’s a porn magazine, catering to those who like to look at naked men. Seeing it makes him know that TK might be gay or bi or something is defintely not hetero like he thought. He puts the magazine away and goes back to putting the laundry away.

When TK gets home, Owen doesn’t ask about the magazine nor if TK has anything new to talk about.

It goes on for a week before Owen gets the courage to go online and ask what to do. Owen thinks himself as gay friendly. He know he’s hired a few gay crew members through the years. He’s always made sure to include their partners in family events and to make them feel welcome. Even reprimanded those at the station that disagreed with them working there and had to have a couple of people who disagreed with them moved to other stations.

The internet points him to PFLAG. There’s a few chapters throughout the city but the one that works with his schedule is having a meeting the next night and isn’t too far from his apartment.

He goes to the meeting and the parents there are friendly and helpful. They welcome him and all his questions. He finds it easy to talk to them about his experiences with TK and how to talk to TK. Some even put him in contact with their own children who are older and gone through coming out.

Owen finally gets comfortable talking to his gay crew members about their experiences. They tell him how their parents acted and how they’ve come to the place they are today. 

Owen waits for TK. The days and weeks go by without TK telling him anything. He goes away to his mother’s place on weekends and comes back a little tired and worn out but doesn’t tell Owen why. Owen finds clothes that smell like smoke and alcohol. He doesn’t know if they’re from a party one of his friends threw or somewhere else. New York is known for their nightlife and it wouldn’t surprise him if TK was sneaking out. Owen, himself, would sneak away from home to go out with friends. But it was the 80s and a different time.

When it happens again he finds a flyer for The Cock. It’s a gay bar that is notorious for their motto “What happens at The Cock, stays at The Cock.” It’s been around for years and Owen may have had one or two calls there when the fire alarm went off from the amount of people there late at night and the place being too hot.

He can’t hold off anymore. He tells the PFLAG group what his plan is and while some don’t support it, others tell him that they support him and to call if he needs help.

It’s a quiet night when Owen finally gets the courage to talk to TK. They’ve had dinner and TK is in front of the TV watching The Mets game.

“Hey, son, can we talk?” Owen asks.

TK looks up at Owen and puts the TV on mute, “What’s up?”

Owen sits down next to him. He sighs before he continues, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you...it’s nothing bad, just, do you have something you want to tell me?”

TK is confused and says as much, “What do you mean?”

“I didn’t want to bring it up because I wanted you to come to me about it, but, I’ve found some stuff recently. Some things that may have you questioning your sexuality.”

“You went through my stuff!” TK accuses him.

“I didn’t go through anything, I promise.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been through my room! You promised my room was mine and you wouldn’t go through anything!”

“TK,” Owen says, “Tyler, please calm down and let me explain.”

TK hates when his father uses his full name and Owen knows it but it’s the only thing that gets him to listen.

“TK,” Owen starts again, “I was putting away from laundry a few weeks ago and found a magazine in your sock drawer. I admit I was surprised at it, but once I had a moment to think about it, I wasn’t mad about what kind of magazine it was. I want you to know I support you no matter who you want to date.”

TK’s got tears in his eyes, “Dad, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for who you are, son. I support you no matter what,” Owen says. It’s the truth. Even before going to the PFLAG meetings he knew he wouldn’t stop loving his son for being gay.

TK openly cries at that and Owen pulls him to his own body. TK cries on his shoulder while Owen comforts him. Owen whispers to him all the encouragement he can and when TK is done and pulls away Owen says he loves him.

“I love you too, dad,” TK says as he wipes at his eyes.

“That’s not all I wanted to talk to you about,” Owen says when TK is calm again, “I found a flyer for The Cock. I know it’s a club, been there a couple of calls there, and I know you shouldn’t be there. You’re underage and shouldn’t even be allowed in the club. What are you thinking?”

TK gets defensive, because of course he would. He’s seventeen and trying to find his place in the world, “It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business. You are my son and you live under my roof. I am supposed to protect you and if you’re sneaky out to clubs how am I protecting you? Do you know how much trouble you can be in? How much trouble the club can get into if anyone finds out there’s someone underage there? You can be arrested, taken advantage of, or worse,” Owen says, “I know you’re only going when you’re at your mother’s. Your clothes smell of smoke and alcohol.”

“I promise it’s nothing. I’ve only got out once. My friends wanted to go and I didn’t want to miss out,” TK swears. Owen knows it’s a lie.

“TK, I’m serious. You can not be going out to clubs. Not when you’re still underage. It may seem like fun but it can get serious real fast. The alcohol and drugs that run through those places is high. So many young people get addicted from drugs they get when they go out. You could overdose or even die it.”

TK gets teary eyed again, “I’m sorry, dad. I...I won’t go again. I promise.”

“I’m going to talk to your mother about this,” Owen says.

“No!” TK yells, “Please don’t. She can’t know. I promise I’ll stop going out. Please, just don’t tell her. She’ll take everything away and...and I can’t be without my friends. Please, dad don’t tell her.”

Owen sees the dispearation on TK’s face. Sees the worry in his eyes and hears the pleading in his voice.

He finally sighs, “Fine, I won’t say anything to her. But if I find out you’ve been sneaking out after this I will be having a serious talk with her and you will be there.”

“I promise dad, no more,” TK says.

Owen lets TK go back to the game on TV. The Mets are losing, as usual, but that doesn’t stop TK from yelling at the TV about a strike call.

* * *

The week goes by quickly and soon Owen’s back at the PFLAG meeting. He tells them about what happened and everyone is happy for him.

The guys at the station pat him on the back and tell him he’s a great father for accepting TK for who he is. Owen smiles and says thank you.

“I do have a question though,” Owen says when he’s talking to Jeff and Steve.

“What is it?” Jeff asks.

“How do you guys have sex?” Owen blurts.

Jeff and Steve look at each other then laugh. 

“We would be breaking so many different rules if we told you here,” Steve says.

“You can come to my place,” Owen quickly replies, “You can help TK and I through it. I think him seeing it from someone who knows how it all works will be, uh, better than me. The last talk was...traumatic for him. And now that I know I was giving the wrong talk I don’t know if it was any good.”

“Just tell us when and where, Cap,” Jeff says.

They make a plan to come over the night before TK goes over to his mom’s for the weekend. Owen asks what they would like for dinner but both say they’ll come after dinner.

Owen tells TK the two men are coming over but not why. TK’s met both men before and knows each has their own partners. He’s seen them at the family events the station throws. 

“Why are they coming over? They’ve never been over before,” TK questions.

“They just want to talk to us, more importantly you,” Owen vaguely replies.

“Talk about what?”

“Just...stuff. Nothing bad. I promise.”

“I don’t believe you,” TK replies, “If they’re coming to talk to me about the use of drugs and alcohol at clubs, it’s not going to do anything. You and I already had the talk and I told you I’m not going back.”

“I know, son, just hear them out. Be open minded,” Owen says.

* * *

When Jeff and Steve arrive both greet the two Strand men and go straight to the dining table. Steve has a bag in hand and starts putting the contents on the table. The table is filled with dildos of all sizes, condoms, and lube.

“What the fuck?” TK asks when he sees everything.

“Language,” Owen says, “I asked Jeff and Steve to help give you the sex talk.”

“You already did that,” TK says looking at his dad for a moment before looking back at the table, “When I was fourteen or did you forget?”

“I did, but this was before you came out. I wanted to make sure you were getting the right information from someone who knows what they’re doing,” Owen explains.

“I’m not doing this,” TK says and tries to move out of the room.

“Tyler, stop,” Owen says, “You are going to sit here and learn about safe sex. This isn’t up to decision.”

TK looks at his father and huffs, but goes to sit down with his arms crossed.

Owen takes a seat as well and listens. Jeff and Steve are great and tell TK the basics about all different kinds of sex acts. TK is red in the face at first but soon is interested and asks questions. Jeff and Steve are patient and teach him the proper way to do things. When they say “If you think it’s enough lube, it’s not.” Owen has to laugh.

When the talk is over and the dildos are packed away Jeff and Steve tell TK he can call either of them if he has any more questions.

Owen thanks the men at the door.

“I expect my vacation time to be approved tomorrow,” Jeff jokes.

Owen chuckles, “I’ll make sure of it.”

When Owen turns TK is standing behind, “Oh, TK-”

Owen doesn’t finish before TK is throwing his arms around his father.

“Thank you,” TK says.

Owen holds him close, “No problem, son.”


End file.
